In general, a reciprocating compressor is a compressor in which a piston linearly reciprocates within a cylinder to suck, compress, and discharge a refrigerant. The reciprocating compressor may be classified into a connection type reciprocating compressor and a vibration type reciprocating compressor according to a piston driving method.
In the connection type reciprocating compressor, a piston is connected to a rotational shaft of a rotary motor by a connecting rod and reciprocates within a cylinder to compress a refrigerant. Meanwhile, in the vibration type reciprocating compressor, a piston is connected to a mover of a reciprocating motor which reciprocates, so as to vibrate together and reciprocate to compress a refrigerant. The present invention relates to a vibration type reciprocating compressor, and hereinafter, the vibration type reciprocating compressor will be referred to as a reciprocating compressor.
In the reciprocating compressor, the piston and the cylinder relatively reciprocate in a magnetic flux direction of the reciprocating motor to repeatedly perform a sequential process of sucking, compressing, and discharging a refrigerant.